1600 Pennsylvinia Avenue: Year Two
by PrettyinPinkNikki21
Summary: The Hart presidency is once again troubled by tragedy ..Will this be the end of their marriage as well as the Presidency
1. So Much Loss So Much Gained

18 Months Later

Every night, it was the same thing they would put the girls to bed, Jennifer would make sure the baby monitor never left her hand and then they would retire to their bedroom, she would double lock the bedroom doors despite the three agents and sleep with her tennis sneakers on.

Gone were the sexy pajamas or sleeping in the nude, she wore her heaviest jeans under her longest nightgown with a sweater, her entire body covered up

She did it because she was scared and it covered up her scars, she no longer felt attractive or desirable which Jonathan understood.

Anyone who'd been through the type of attack she'd gone through would understand.

She would lean in for a goodnight kiss and roll over on her stomach, the only way she allowed him to touch her now was if he lay across her back with his arm over her spine.

As soon she fell into a deep sleep, Jennifer would start talking in her sleep, it helped Jonathan get clues into what had happened because she'd completely closed down on him, a few details here and there but it seemed like she was much freer when she was asleep. Except after she'd start talking then she would start screaming and thrashing, a few times he would have to pin her down to the bed until she would wake up and realize it was just him.

The first few times it happened, the Agents would burst in with their guns drawn, unsure of what was going on but after a while, they would just knock and ask if everything was alright.

Between Jonathan physically having to restrain her and the constant crying, no one was sleeping and a few times he had to slip a valium into a warm milk so she would finally relax except he would sit up and wonder how things got so out of hand so fast.

And if they would ever be happy again

10 MONTHS EARLIER

Jonathan's determination and stubbornness paid off, he was able to transition from the hospital back to the White House easily, the doctors were sure that he would be able to walk with a cane but he was still under tremendous physical therapy and told not to exert himself.

The question they both wanted to ask was how long before they could make love again but it would have to wait.

Instead like everything in their marriage, they worked together, they co-ran the country, when he was able to, He would sit in and offer his opinions but Jennifer, Leo Cyrus and the rest of the staff handled all the major crisis's. Although He did enjoy being back in the White House, he had to admit to himself that he wasn't sure he was ready to take back the responsibility of the Administration, besides Jennifer seemed to enjoy the job so much, he didn't want to yank it away from her.

They even managed to figure out how to deal with the August situation; he blended in so well with their family, it was as if they'd known him his entire life and the babies seemed to adore him but it was Hannah who took a special liking to him. Jennifer could see the relationship forming the more August spent in the residence then

The only friction they had was over the girls, as much progress as Jonathan had made, Jennifer still wasn't comfortable leaving him alone with the girls without Hannah.

Tess and Sophie had taken to crawling and pulling themselves without help and had learned to pull things off of tables and counters so someone had to be with them at all times.

They had learned early on to divide and conquer, one baby would go one direction and the other would go in another causing destruction and chaos

And because Jonathan was still unsteady his feet, it wasn't safe for all three of them even with a house full of agents.

The night before Jennifer was supposed to leave a for peace summit, she'd brought the girls to their bedroom for some quality time before She would be forced to leave them with Hannah, Jonathan and Charlie. Sitting on the floor, she was playing with one in her lap while the other baby crawled around while Jonathan was in the bathroom

"Darling, are you sure you don't want to come along, it'll be great for you to get out of Washington for a bit"

He wasn't answering ,he must have had the water running

"Darling," She put the baby down and walked into the bathroom to see Jonathan standing up "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm brushing my teeth" He said sticking the toothbrush in his mouth

"You shouldn't be standing up, you'll hurt yourself" She tried to push the wheelchair forward and ended up knocking Jonathan over "Oh my god, are you alright"

He lurched forward and nearly cracked his face on the bathtub and landed hard on his side

"MIKE!" Jennifer screamed "MIKE I need you!"

Both Mike and the night agent, James came running to help and saw Jennifer struggling to lift Jonathan up

"Ma'am, what happened?" James called

Jonathan was resisting everyone's help "Get out! That's an order!"

"Are you sure, Sir" Mike had gotten Jonathan up enough to sit on the edge of the tub

"Yah, Thanks Guys" Jonathan waved them off, when they left, Jonathan had a surge of fury "What am I doing here? How did I get so useless so fast?"

"Apparently you have a desire to see what kind of tile that has been survived 200 years of history. You are not useless" She kneeled in front of him

"I can't do anything for myself, I need an agent do the most task I could do myself, the new kid, James let's just say there's a chance I may dump you for him if this lasts any longer."

"Well, you'd make a beautiful couple, this is just a bump in the road, and we'll get through this."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, I want to go home I think it's time,"

"We're doing such good work, how could you walk away now?" She knew he was becoming unhappy but she figured it was a natural progression of his recovery

"Because I'm sitting here doing nothing while my wife takes over my job, I can't even watch my own daughters without three agents, a nanny and Charlie, "I want to be useful again, I want to be able to do something besides sit here and rust like the Tin Man…"

She'd always had the ability to read him like a book and in those pages of that book; she knew exactly what he was talking about "This isn't about the girls or being President, It's about making love isn't it? Because we haven't made love in weeks"

"Well yeah, we used to make love for hours, we hardly slept and when we did it was just energize ourselves for the next round"

She didn't say anything, she stood up, picked the girls up and left the residence, he figured she was angry at him and Jonathan wondered if she was coming back otherwise he'd be stuck sitting on the tub unless he called for the agents.

She came back a few minutes later and closed the door behind her, without a world she slipped off her skirt and shirt, standing in there in her bra and panties, she was sure he'd somehow get up and make love to her against the wall, but when he didn't budge she stood there waiting

"What are you doing" Jonathan broke the silence

"It's been so long, I think it's time.."

"I don't even think I can"

"We'll figure it out," She walked behind him but instead of climbing into his lap, she reached behind him and turned on the water in the tub

"I don't know if the tub's big enough for both us" He was practically foaming at the mouth to touch her but he didn't want to disappoint her. Their sex life had been extraordinary and after the shooting, he was afraid that his ability to satisfy her would be lost.

"Well, I think we can figure something out" She began pulling off his suit jacket and tie, he pulled her forward to kiss her but somehow lost his balance and they went landed in the tub.

Laughing they began kissing and suddenly the laughter stopped and passion took over, it was as if they couldn't get enough of each other, It didn't matter that the tub was filling up with water quickly or that he was completely dressed, if she could freeze time in this moment so it would never stop, she would

"Are you alright?" His blue eyes full of concern

"I'm fine, don't stop" She whispered "I love you so much"

"I love you too!"

She was so caught up in the moment but when she pulled her arms to kiss his lips, he held her arms behind her and took even more control of her body, it was dominating and made her scream louder.

Luckily the sound of the tub drowned them out.

He moved with such ease, if she hadn't known he was slightly paralyzed she could have sworn had full function of his entire body, it was familiar and comfortable.

Although it wasn't as electrifying as before, he still managed to make her feel like she was going to explode and it was a start.

They managed to get out of the tub and were lying on the floor, enjoying a moment together when Charlie's voice rang out "Ma'am, Sir?"

"Oh no "Jennifer whispered, "Charlie, what's the matter?"

"Leo says there's a development and you need to come down to the situation room"

"Tell Leo I'll be there in five minutes"

"Yes Ma'am"

"I thought you closed the bedroom door" Jonathan smiled

She smiled, and helped him into the bedroom, the room felt cold because she was completely soaked through; she picked up a pair of sweatpants and a shirt knowing that he would want to do it himself; he'd gained enough mobility to do it

She quickly got dressed and pulled her hair back, when she turned back, she saw he'd fallen asleep with one leg hanging out of his pants like a little kid.

She finished dressing him, kissed his face and left to meet with Leo

A FEW WEEKS LATER

As President, Jennifer had to attend all sorts' of events, teas fundraisers, parades and ribbon cuttings, things she would normally hate to do but this time was exciting, she would be starting off the NBA championships and throwing out the first ball.

Annabeth had arranged it, It would be the first major outing for Jennifer and Annabeth had hoped that Jonathan would be able to go but at the last minute, Tess had gotten sick, He couldn't leave knowing his baby sick so he sent along Sophie and Hannah with August, who'd started dating their nanny just before Congress went into recess.

Jennifer had stumbled across that revelation accidentally when she'd gone to the residence to pick up some files and found them making love in on the hallway floor just outside the nursery. Jennifer supposed she should have been furious but she couldn't, in fact she was a bit jealous because the passionate that August and Hanna were having at that moment was something that she and Jonathan had, she would never admit it but she couldn't help but watch for a second before sneaking out of the residence and back downstairs to the oval office where Jonathan was meeting with both Cyrus and Leo, going over the state emergency budget. She couldn't help but smile when she got back down to the Oval Office and when Leo and Cyrus left for a meeting on Capitol Hill, Jonathan noticed and asked her what was so amusing

She couldn't help it, "Let's just say…Your son is more like you than you thought" when he pressed her for more details, She just smiled and left the office

Just before they left for the game, Annabeth came by to explain what Jennifer would have to do; she walked into the Residence to find the President wearing a dress and high heels

"Ma'am, it's almost time to go, is that what you're wearing?!" Annabeth stopped short

"No good? ", The last time she'd been to a basketball game was as a civilian , She'd worn shorts and a tank top, Jennifer wasn't sure what protocol was for the Presidential wardrobe

"May I?" Annabeth asked

"Go ahead" Jennifer took off her dress clothes and put on the clothes Annabeth handed her, black jeans, a ball cap and an oversized Lakers tank top plus Jonathan's pilot's jacket

When she looked in the mirror, she suddenly looked like a teenager instead of President of the Free world and she couldn't wait to show off to Jonathan

She was disappointed he wasn't coming but understood, he wasn't ready to be in the public eye just yet

"Oh Ma'am, we have to go!" Annabeth checked her watch and rushed her out the door.

There was no time for a Goodbye kiss to either her husband or her child; she was instead rushed into the car with Sophie, Hanna and August

"Did you speak to your Dad before you left" She said leaning over and kissing Sophie

"No Dad was in a meeting and Margaret didn't want to interrupt him, It seems like he's getting more and more back into being President"

She nodded and adjusted the baby's seat

"Are you nervous about the game, Mama J" August had taken to calling her soon after his arrival and she had to admit, she enjoyed that he was so comfortable with that, but she didn't want to interfere with the memories of his real mother, she knew what it was like to have someone act like they give a damn just to please the new person in their life

"It's been a long time since your Dad and I have played basketball and I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty"

"Ma'am, we'll do a few practice shots and you'll do great" Hanna spoke up

"I hope your right"

Back in the White House

Leo had just hung up with the President of Spain when Margaret ran in, panic stricken

"What's the matter?" Leo jumped up

"There was a bombing at the basketball game, and the President, August, Hanna and Sophie are missing"

"That's not funny" Leo began to sit down when Margaret turned on the television and he saw the new broadcast, the reporter explaining that a bomb had gone off just after the President had sank the ball into the hoop, they weren't sure why or how but the President had gone missing and the search for her was underway but it didn't look promising "Oh God, has he seen this yet?"

"I don't know" Margaret shrugged

Leo started walking fast to the residence and began running; soon three agents were following unsure of what was going on, he managed to cut across the south lawn through the Private staircase and up to the residence where Jonathan was attempting to calm a shrieking Tess

"It's alright, Mommy will be home soon," He was desperate, she'd been screaming for hours and when he heard the door to the residence being opened, he sent up thanks up to the heavens Jennifer had returned "Hello Darling?"

"Mr. President," Leo panted, he was sure his heart was going to burst out of his chest "There's a situation"   



	2. We're not in Kansas anymore

**PRESENT DAY**

After a rough day, Jonathan had come up to the residence to find Jennifer had already put the girls to bed and was fitfully asleep, he saw from the sadness in her clenched face that it would be another long night for him. Jennifer refused to speak about what had happened and she was shutting him out, he was growing desperate, no matter how many times he'd begged, yelled or convince the staffers to even get her to open up but she remained closed mouthed. She had refused to come back to the Oval and there were days when he'd see her just wondering the gardens, lost in her own mind.

He noticed that she was pulling away from the girls as well, like she was afraid if she took back the caregiver role she once had, that she would end up hurting them and the babies, being so young didn't understand why and would attempt to crawl to her only to have Jennifer get up and go to their bedroom where she would cry behind the door.

Jonathan was reaching the end of his rope, he needed to take action but he was afraid if he pushed her, she'd close down forever and never let him in but he was tired, he wanted his Hart back

He'd gone into the Study and sat down to read a report but he must have fallen asleep, a few hours later when he could feel the sun rising and heat coming through the window, He opened his eyes slowly and realized he had slept with his neck at angle.

He moved slowly through the study and into the bedroom but Jennifer was gone, figuring she might have been with the girls but when he walked into the Nursery, he saw that the girls were curled up together asleep

"Mr. President" Jim, An agent standing outside the Nursery called to him "If you're looking for the First Lady, I just heard that she's headed toward the South Lawn"

"Thanks" Jonathan forgot about the crick in his neck and was determined to finally get his wife to speak to him.

He moved quickly, practicing in his head what he would say to her and he hoped that she wouldn't try to talk her away out of the situation or run back up to the residence for another day of acting like a hermit.

Except when He got to the South Lawn, She was laying in the grass with tears streaming down her face and he lost his entire train of thought.

He did exactly what she would do if the situation reversed; he lay down beside her and took her hand, when she didn't immediately pull away like so many times before, he knew the walls were breaking down.

Jonathan cleared his voice

"Please" She croaked out "Don't ask me what's wrong or why I'm crying, I can't handle that anymore"

"How can I help you"

"You can't, no one can and no one will"

"Can't I at least try?"

"I doubt it. There are moments when I can barely breath, let alone function and you know what the worst part is"

"What's that?"

"I wish I'd died right along with the rest of them"

**AFTERMATH -5 hours later still missing **

CJ was holding her third press briefing since the announcement had reached the White House that the First Lady had been involved in a bombing and was presumed missing as well as her daughter, stepson and their nanny.

"Just to reiterate, at approximately 6:50 a call was placed to 911 dispatch saying that a single place had occurred during a live broadcast basketball game in which the First was due to throw out the first ball, so far the injury count is nearly 250 people with over 70 fatalities, we still have no information on the First Lady, Sophie, August Stephanos and Hanna Robinson. Mrs. Hart's personal Secretary Annabeth received cuts and a broken arm, as soon as she's patched up, she'll be brought back to the White House"

"How is the President coping" a reporter called out

"His Family is missing, he's hardly coping" CJ said quietly" He's holding on for his daughter"

"When will Mr. President take back the White House?"

"I can't answer that, it's up to Him, Leo the Joint Chiefs and other members of the Cabinet to make the decision, we'll have that answer soon though" CJ nodded to a man next to her "I'm turning the mic over FBI Agent A.B Taylor who'll be able to give you more information"

"Good Evening, As CJ told you, we're issuing a missing person's report on The First Lady, her daughter, August Stephanos, and Hanna Robinson, we're issuing an FBI Missing Persons files control number:7A WF 83429. The 'WF' stands for 'Washington Field Office"

"Is there speculation that this is terroristic ?" a reporter called out

"We can't answer that until we gather more information, right now we're in search and rescue mode" Agent Taylor was keeping his words to a minimum

"How long before it becomes search and recover?"

"Hopefully it won't come to that"

"Agents on the scene say that there's a chance that Mrs. Hart may have been taken and this was a diversion" a reporter called out

Clearly Agent Taylor hadn't thought of that and immediately ran out of the briefing room, leaving behind shouting reporters asking questions

"We'll have another briefing in 2 hours" CJ ran out of the briefing room, calling for her secretary "Carol, get me Margaret, Leo and whoever's in the building!"

"Leo's down in the situation room with Fitz and Nancy McNally" Carol called back from her tiny office

"Alright then find me Sam!" CJ was panicking now, the story had gotten out of her grasp and she needed to find a way to control it

DOWN IN THE SITUATION ROOM

"Leo, it doesn't make sense, why blow up an entire basketball stadium for one person on the off chance that they'll even show up, it's sloppy and no criminal is that stupid" Nancy McNally had been arguing with Leo for the past 20 minutes and wasn't going to give up without a fight

"Nancy, it was broadcast that She was headed there, there was plenty of time for this to be planned out and yes Criminals have been stupider"

"On the off chance that both the President and Baby Tess would be staying back in the residence?!"

"The press has been reporting of Tess's sicknesses since she was born, it's not exactly breaking news that the kid's got crappy sinuses"

"I still maintain it's terroristic," Fitzwallach interjected, he'd been silent watching them go back and forth

"You always think it's terroristic , I bet you she'll wind up in the back of some garbage and not on a cargo ship going down the Potomac headed toward downtown Iraq" Nancy was starting to get even more furious that they weren't listening to her

"Regardless of what crazy lady here says, I think we need to send a message to everyone until we get information that the First Lady is safe, no one is sleeping tonight and we're going to attack those who refuse to accept responsibility for this"

"This is a mistake!" Nancy yelled

"How long do you need" Leo asked quietly

"82 Airborne division can be ready in less than four hours" Fitzwallace said

"Go!" Leo nodded and stood up walking out of the situation room, Nancy Followed him.

"Are you headed back to the residence" Nancy asked quietly

"Yes, He asked to be kept informed"

"How is he doing?"

"He's shattered but won't admit it" An agent handed Leo a note "Damn it"

"What?" Nancy asked, fear creeping into her voice

"They found Hanna and Mike" He was becoming more worried about Jennifer

"Alive?" Nancy asked quietly

Leo nodded no and continued going up to the Residence, where Jonathan was sitting outside the residence on the couch, it was a formal living room, he looked as if he'd aged 20 years and his heart was broken.

"Mr. President " Leo called out

Jonathan looked up sadly "Leo, anything"

"Yes, Hanna Robinson and Mike Tanner's bodies have been recovered; we still haven't received word on Jennifer, Sophie or August"

"I know she's alive, I can feel her" Jonathan knew if she was gone, every fiber of his body would crumble and he'd never last another moment

"Who's watching Tessie?" Leo noticed that the other baby wasn't in her Daddy's arms where she'd been since He'd first told Jonathan about the whole thing

"She cried herself out," He held up the baby monitor where Tess's stuffy nose could be heard

"We need to make some decisions soon," Leo approached the subject carefully

"Such as?" Jonathan knew where Leo was headed but he wasn't ready

"I told Sam to write two statements" Leo said

"It's not time for that! Damn It Leo it's only been a few hours" Jonathan jumped up

"We have to be realistic, Jonathan" It was the first time since coming to the White House that Leo referred to him as anything but Mr. President or President Hart

"She's coming home; I believe that, Tell Sam to forget the second statement!"

"We need to do what's best for this administration" Leo wasn't backing down, he'd been down this road before

"And I need to do what's best for my wife, why are you fighting me on this ..I am her husband and President I decide what the next course is"

And without realizing Leo McGarry let out one of the biggest secrets he'd kept in his life "and I am Her Father!"

Jonathan had been standing by the window staring out at the White House reflecting pool when Leo made his omission "What?"

"Nothing, Never mind.."

"Stephen Edwards was her father,"

"No He wasn't"

**SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE GEORGETOWN **

Jennifer had never felt such pain, even during childbirth she never felt like her whole body had been ripped apart, she was positive that whatever had happened, she'd been the beating of her life.

Her head felt like a smashed watermelon and she was sure she had major broken bones, she tried to move her body without moving her head but found her arms were pinned back and up to a headboard, making it impossible for her to get up, the clothes she'd left the White House in were now replaced by a white satin gown, something she would bought to wear to an event with Jonathan

On her feet weren't the sneakers she'd gone out in but were now wearing high heels that were strapped to her ankles, which were tied to the other end of the bed.

She could feel a draft through the thin fabric on her chest which meant the raggedy sport bra she'd gone out in was now gone as well.

Someone had carefully taken the time to dress her.

"Mama" a voice called to her from the floor "Mama, are you awake"

"August? " She managed to croak out "Are you alright"

"No I've got some broken bones" He obviously couldn't move either "Are you alright?"

"No, I think we're in some serious trouble, August"

**FBI COMMAND CENTER **

THE FBI Switchboard had been ringing with possible tips for locating the First Lady and her children, some were followed up on, and others were immediately discarded but there was one tip that when answered by an operator, she knew that she was possibly on the right track, After asking the caller to hold, she put down her headset, walked into her Boss's office where at least 10 other agents were sitting, waiting to be assignment

"Sir, I think you'd better take this"

"What is it" the Head Agent looked up

"This person thinks she may have Sophie Hart"


	3. Someone to Watch over Her

**PRESENT DAY**

Standing outside of their bedroom, watching his wife once again fight in her sleep, Jonathan stood with the White House Doctor on Call, Dr. Hepburn, and his heart was breaking over what he would have to do if she couldn't pull herself together.

"Should I send her back to California?" He asked quietly

"No I think the best thing for her to be is right here" Dr. Hepburn said, "I'm more concerned with you, Jonathan, you've already suffered your own traumatic injury and if you put enough stress on your own body, you could suffer a relapse"

"I don't know what to do, I can't be President, watch the girls and take care of my wife" He wished Max was alive, he'd be all over the White House making sure everything was in order.

"Is there someone who could help you?" Dr. Hepburn narrowed his eyes

"Yes but It's a last resort and I mean a last resort" Jonathan rolled his eyes

"We've reached the end of no return, either call the last resort or I have to have her committed" Dr. Hepburn could see she was falling and there would be no hope of lifting her up

"Damn" Jonathan sighed and they left Jennifer

**A FEW DAYS LATER-STILL IN THE PRESENT**

Jonathan was sitting in the Oval with the Senior Staff when Charlie Interrupted

"Mr. President, the motorcade is 10 minutes out"

"Oh god," Jonathan rolled his eyes "You guys want to meet Satan's Secretary?"

"Who? " CJ asked, confused

"Eva Braun in Gucci" Jonathan stood up" I've got to run up to the residence, say a couple of novenas for me will you fellas?"

"Yes Sir" Sam laughed

"I'm still confused," CJ asked

"You'll see," Jonathan laughed and left

He went upstairs and found her sitting up reading, at least in the moment she wasn't crying or throwing something, her anger had gotten so out of control; the cleaning crew had been forced to move all breakable to a guest room down the hall

"Darling" He called to her, she looked up, surprised to him so early in the day

"What are you doing here?" she asked putting down her book

"I need you to prepare yourself" He said sitting down beside her and took her hand

"For what," She was tired; all she wanted to do was sleep

"Someone's here to see you" All he had to do was look away and she knew

"No! you didn't!" Jennifer jumped up and went to her vanity table "How could you?"

"I feel like I'm dividing my attention and it's not fair to you or to the girls so I called in for reinforcements"

"But her?!" Jennifer started brushing her hair furiously

"She's the only person I know who could drop everything and come and besides She is your aunt"

"Who I haven't seen in 10 years, she didn't even come to our wedding"

"She did send us a gift"

"Pre-divorce papers, I do not want her around my children" for a moment she was sounded like her old self, maybe this plan would work "When is she coming? Maybe you can stop her"

When Jonathan hesitated, Jennifer read him "She's here now isn't she?"

"ETA, 5 minutes"

"Jennifer Charlotte!" a voice called from the Living Room

"If she's not gone by the end of the week, you can forget about ever making love again" Jennifer threatened him as she stood up and walked past him

"Well it's nice to know you've gotten your spark back a little" He remarked and followed to find Jennifer's aunt standing with her arms crossed

He was taken aback by how much Jennifer and her aunt looked like

"Aunt Belle" Jennifer slapped a smile on her face

"Jennifer" Belle nodded briskly

**10 months ago -30 hours missing **

Jonathan's motorcade screeched up to St. George Children's Hospital, his heart was pounding, he hadn't been this nervous since the day his daughters were born but this was a different sort of nerves, he wasn't sure what he was going to be told about the condition of his daughter, had she been disfigured? Concussions, All sorts of horrifying thoughts were going through his head as well as what could have possibly happened to his wife, he could sense fear, intense fear and for every minute she was gone, it was getting worse.

He'd debated whether or not to bring Baby Tess along with him but in the end, he'd kept her back in the White House, he was afraid that more publicity would be bad

The press had been alerted that Sophie had been found and so they were camped out, waiting for the President to make a statement but Jonathan's head was too busy racing a thousand miles a minute

Not waiting for the Agents to get out of the car, he raced to the lobby and impatiently waited for the elevator

"Please sir, let us go up first" an agent caught up to him

"On the off chance there's a killer in the pediatrics?" Jonathan was annoyed, he was eager to get to his baby and another person was in his way "We'll be fine"

Jonathan rode the elevator up to pediatrics floor and ran to nurses' station "Hi I'm looking for my baby, she was brought in here"

The Nurse obviously didn't recognize his voice because she didn't bother looking up "Just a minute, sir"

Jonathan sighed impatiently and rocked on his feet "Look I hate to do this but do you know who I am?"

"Sir I could really careless I said just a moment" The nurse looked and saw who he was and immediately passed out

"Well it's always nice to get a reaction like that" Jonathan smiled and just as he was about to ask another nurse where his daughter was, a young doctor came around the corner

"Mr. President!" The doctor seemed surprised that the President himself came to find out about his daughter

"Hello, I'm looking for my baby" Jonathan extended his hand to the doctor

"Oh Right, Yes …Sophie?" The doctor checked his chart

"Yes, that's right"

"Well she's got some bumps bruises and a minor greenstick fracture of her arm, which should be healed in about two weeks, we had a problem when she was brought in"

"What sort of problem"

"We had to give her a mild sedation in order to treat her, she wouldn't let go of the nurse's shirt especially when we called the nurse by her first name"

"Which is" Jonathan already knew the answer before the doctor answered

"Jennifer, I'll take you to see Sophie now" The doctor lead Jonathan down the hallway to a room and to a bed, his tiny baby looked so lost in it. "We had to cut off her clothes, later on, when we release her, you can go into the clothes closet and pick an outfit for her to wear"

Jonathan nodded and sat down in the chair beside her bed, she turned her head at the sound of footsteps but didn't open her eyes "Hi Sophie, its Daddy"

And the dam burst, she immediately began to cry and he felt helpless, he knew that the persons she wanted most were Jennifer and Tess, she sobbed with every ounce of her being and Jonathan looked around helplessly.

He stood up, took off his coat and climbed into the bed with her lifting her up so she could lay on his chest and began to hum the song that her mother had often sang without realizing "Little surfer little one  
Made my heart come all undone  
Do you love me, do you surfer girl  
Surfer girl my little surfer girl

I have watched you on the shore  
Standing by the ocean's roar  
Do you love me do you surfer girl  
Surfer girl surfer girl

We could ride the surf together  
While our love would grow  
In my Woody I would take you everywhere I go  
So I say from me to you  
I will make your dreams come true  
Do you love me do you surfer girl  
Surfer girl my little surfer girl"

And just like that, Sophie's tears stopped

**SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE GEORGETOWN**

Jennifer was beginning to lose hope, it had been hours since she and August had been tied up and no one had given them water, food or a chance to use the bathroom.

At this point, Death was becoming better choice

Jennifer tried to push against the headboard hoping finally it would break but like so many times, it refused to budge

"August..." She tried to clear her throat but it was so dry "August..." he'd gone silent a few hours ago, she wasn't even sure if he was conscious anymore "August!"

"Mama" a voice came so quietly she nearly missed it "Mama, I don't think we're going to make it"

"We will I promise" She doubted her own words but she needed something to hold onto, suddenly she had an idea but she wasn't sure if August had enough strength "August, where are your legs tied?"

"Just above my ankles why?"

"Do you think if you swing them hard enough you could push the mattress of the bed and maybe if I belly crawl we can untie each other?"

"I can try" he used every ounce of his being but only managed to push her off the side where her arms where still hanging from the bedpost.

She sighed in frustration until she realized she could loop her arms through a separation in the bed post and the bed spring, moving quick she got her arms free and was able to reach down and untie her ankles, she then crawled to the other side of the bed where August was lying, his face was black and blue, his shirt covered in blood and he was breathing heavily and his skin color was deadly shade of white

"August, August!" She shook him but he wasn't responding, he needed some sort of liquid but what?

She looked around and found a vase full of murky water and flowers, it wasn't the best decision but it was a quick fix.

She grabbed the vase and using her fingers, pried open August's mouth, she poured the water in, he began to choke but at least his color was returning

She stopped pouring it when he was able to sit up

"We have to hurry, can you untie my hands!" Jennifer rushed

"Yes I think so" but he was so weak, his fingers fumbled and Jennifer's impatience took over

"This isn't working, Damn it!"

"I'm sorry" August mumbled

"It's fine," She looked around and saw a small window above their heads "This is what we're going to do, I'm going to boost you up to that window see if you can crawl through and get help"

August was a big kid but he was frail enough she figured he would be easy to pick up

She'd just gotten him to his knees when the door to their makeshift cell opened with a bang

"I see we're finally up" a familiar voice called

"Elliot!" Jennifer gasped before something landed on her head and she passed out

**BACK AT THE WHITE HOUSE**

Leo had been distracted all day, Normally in charge and very professional, he found his mind drifting and it was becoming noticeable

"Leo!" Sam shouted

"What? sorry?" Leo jumped a few feet in the air

"I was asking if you wanted to see a revision of my statement about Mrs. Hart to the President"

"Just throw it on my desk and I'll take a look at it" Leo nodded

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked concerned for his old friend

"Honestly I don't know what I am"

"Do you want to talk about it"

"Not right now" Leo ended the conversation and Sam left, confused

Leo walked to the door of his office, locked the door and went back to the desk and pulled out a faded note

_Nov 3__rd_

_My darling Leo _

_I know we said we'd never speak again but I just had to tell you the most wonderful news, news that I know you'll be overjoyed at._

_We have a daughter, a beautiful little daughter, she's the mirror image of you, I'm enclosing a picture, she's less than a day old but already has the McGarry personality._

_I know you said you weren't ready for a family but this is your daughter, she deserves to know that you are her father. But I won't push and if you choose not to respond, I'll remain with Stephen, he's a good man but I don't love him. If I do stay, it'll be out of obligation and I don't want our daughter growing up in that type of home. _

_She deserves to be surrounded by love. The kind we've shared._

_Love, _

_Sophia _


	4. Aunt Belle

**PRESENT DAY **

Belle Hastings was Sophia Edwards Twin sister and from the moment they were born, they were complete opposites, Belle was the practical one while Sophia was the dreamer and while Sophia searched for love and found it often , Belle was content on making something out of herself, She managed to get into medical school at 16 because of her grades and graduated within four years to become one of the top Doctors at Seattle Grace.

She was happy in her role and very rarely saw her twin, until a call came in that Sophia Edwards had been killed in a wreck with her four year old daughter. Belle didn't even know she had a niece until that call and when it did, she did the proper thing and went to Hill-Haven to be with them.

Stephen Edwards distraught over the death of his wife and the idea of bringing up a child was too much for him, When Belle offered to take young Jennifer back to Seattle with her at least for the duration, Stephen agreed thinking it would only be temporarily but never knowing it would become a permanent situation, over the years He would visit his daughter but he was never fully able to the proper caregiver she desperately needed.

And when he died before her twelfth birthday, the loss was tremendous but not as quite if he'd be more in her life.

Belle had done an extraordinary job with Jennifer, she was bright, insightful and most of all, willful, it was as if She was the carbon copy of Belle except she shared her mother intuition when it came to boys and men. She was overly flirty and sometimes it got her into trouble

A few times Jennifer was caught under the bleachers with members of the football team and Belle was forced to ship her off to Gresham Hall to ensure that someone was watching over her niece at all times

Except being there caused Jennifer to run wild even more and after a minor chemistry fire, Belle took her back to Seattle and homeschooled her until she was put into a Private School in Paris and finally she seemed to settle down.

For many years It was Belle and Jennifer except when Jennifer met Jonathan and suddenly Belle's role in Jennifer's life began to subside, her life began to revolve to around Max and Jonathan in California and it was if Belle didn't exist for her, Belle supposed she could have made a better effort but she also reasoned that Jennifer could have as well.

Belle didn't even realize she was a great Aunt until the news report that their daughters had nearly been born in the Capital Building and even then she only received a birth announcement with a picture and when Jennifer went missing, she wasn't informed until a member of the Press called to see how she was holding up and if she wanted to a make statement

And even then when she called the White House, She was given a standard statement and watched with the rest of the world when Jennifer was recovered.

She was surprised when Jonathan called her saying that Jennifer wasn't bouncing back from the kidnapping and he was struggling and he needed her.

As much as she wasn't fond of Jonathan, she was thrilled when he called and came immediately.

When Belle arrived at the White House and taken up to the Residence, she was shocked at how much her niece had changed, from a vibrant woman who was capable of great things to a shell who couldn't even function. It broke her heart and she knew that rebuilding her niece would be one of the greatest achievements.

"Belle," Jonathan kissed her cheek

"Jonathan" She didn't move, she remained stoic "Jennifer Charlotte, How are you?"

"It's just Jennifer, Aunt Belle and I'm fine" Jennifer hugged her aunt awkwardly

"Where are the babies?"

"Sophie and Tess are with the nanny" Jonathan smiled uncomfortably "Well, I have to go, Ladies, I look forward to seeing later"

"Jonathan"Jennifer warned her eyes flashing

He kissed her head and made his escape, just before he got to the door, He flashed his famous dimple and front teeth while she stared him down

"Sophie?" Belle asked surprised, she hadn't known the names of the girls all the announcement she'd been sent was written as The Harty Girls

"Yes, Sophie after Mommy" Jennifer wasn't sure what she was supposed to say "Look, I know you don't want to be here and Frankly, I don't think I want you to be around my girls"

"Your Husband made his request and I'm honoring it, whether you want me here isn't up to you, It's clear you are incapable of making rational decisions"

"Excuse me?!" Jennifer became angry "I don't hear from you for nearly a decade, you refused to come to my wedding, you didn't show up for the birth of my daughters and when my husband was fighting for his life, I didn't get a phone call!, how can you accuse me of being incapable of making rational decisions?"

"You seem to forget who raised you, Jennifer Charlotte I gave you everything and you are treating me like this, and I'm sure this is Jonathan influence otherwise you'd have never spoken to me like this,"

"Do not drag Jonathan into this; He is the best thing that ever has happened to me! This is between you and me, you never wanted me, I was just an inconvenience. The most important thing in your life is your career and you've made that clear time and time again!" Jennifer had never released such emotion at once and it felt good, she felt like if she could wail on her aunt, she'd release even more stress and anger

Just then there was a knock on the door and Charlie poked his head

"Ma'am, Leo was wondering if you'd have a minute to spare"

"Send him In," Jennifer nodded

Leo walked in and stopped short when he saw the woman next to Jennifer "Sophia?"

"No, Belle …Leo?"

"How do you two know each other?" Jennifer was confused, how could have Leo known her aunt

"She doesn't know? You haven't told her?" Belle was surprised, she had assumed since Leo was working he would have confessed to being Jennifer's biological father

"It hasn't come up yet" Leo shifted his weight

"Tell me what?" She had a feeling she was being left out of something tremendous

"Ma'am, I think you'd better come, Tess is having a meltdown" the new nanny Ellie poked her head in

"I'll be right there" Jennifer pointed to the two of them "I'll be right back, Stay here both of you" and left

"Well, Leo it's been a long time," Belle nodded smugly

"Apparently not long enough"

"Well, we knew that we were going to run into each other eventually"

"I was kinda hoping it would be one of our funerals" Leo remarked bitterly

**10 MONTHS AGO WHITE HOUSE-55 HOURS STILL MISSING **

Jonathan was beginning to lose hope, the Agents on the scene of the bombing had no new information, all the bodies had been accounted for and there were no traces of either his son or Jennifer.

The idea of having to admit to himself as well as the rest of the world that his entire reasoning for living was gone and he was completely responsible, if He hadn't dragged her to Washington, Hadn't gotten shot and she hadn't had to step up, they would be home with their girls playing in the yard with Freeway Jr, happily carefree and being in love together. He would never forgive himself but he would do what Jennifer would want, to be a dedicated father and make sure his girls grew properly in the memory of their mother.

He found himself wandering the White House Communications Pen, after the girls had been put to sleep, finally together after so many hours apart, they refused to let go of each other during dinner, a bath and screamed during diaper changes when they had to be separated, Tess kept patting her twin's head as if to make sure it was actually her and Sophie would mirror her twin's actions.

Jonathan kept himself busy with both the girls and making phone calls, he knew if he let his mind wander he'd go crazy and start to dismantle Washington piece by piece.

He took the baby monitor with him so in case the girls cried, he knew it was wrong to leave them alone but with four agents outside the door, they weren't truly alone.

He found himself just outside Sam's office, when he knocked on the door and found no answer, he was curious especially since Sam's light was on and he could hear a computer humming, when Jonathan opened the door, he found Sam asleep with his pen still in his hand as if he only intended to put his head down for a second.

"Sam!" Jonathan called, no answer "SAM!"

Sam jumped 10 feet in the air and knocked over a cup of coffee that had long since gone cold.

"Sir Uh Uh I was just working on" Sam stammered

"A gift for the Sandman, Relax, Sam, You're off the clock" Jonathan attempted to smile

"Is there something I can do for you sir," Sam asked curiously

"I just needed to clear my head for a bit, With Mrs. Hart gone and the girls asleep, I don't know what to do with myself" Jonathan settled himself into Sam's oversized couch "Leo says that you've got two speeches"

"Yes but I'm still working on them"

"Can I see the second speech?" Jonathan put on his glasses

"Sir I don't think.." Sam didn't want to make his boss face something unless it was absolutely necessary

"Please Sam" Jonathan stumbled over his words "I know she's still alive but for the sake of my girls, I need to face reality"

Sam handed him the speech declaring the search for his wife over and that when she was recovered, she would be laid to rest in California next to their beloved Max. That her time on earth was something special, that she gave as much love as she was given and nothing else mattered in her life as much as her family and that she would be remembered for her kindness.

Jonathan realized that he'd begun to tear up, the realization had hit him that she was gone.

"Sir, are you alright?" Sam was so uncomfortable

"Sam, have you ever been in love?" Jonathan wiped his nose

"Yes," He had hesitated for a second

"You haven't really if you have to think about it, Love isn't something to think about, it's instant, you get one love in your life if you're lucky to find it. I found it when I wasn't even looking and now.." He trailed off, cleared his throat and nodded to Sam, he couldn't speak, and he barely made it to the South Lawn before he began to cry.

"How could you just leave me?! How could you leave Sophie and Tess?! We were supposed to grow old together!" He screamed into the night air "Come back to me please" he crumbled onto the lawn while the agents looked on helplessly

**OUTSIDE OF GEORGETOWN**

Jennifer had come to after something landed on her head, she later concluded it must have been August, When Elliot made his appearance, she'd been so startled that she let her hands go from underneath August and he must have belly flopped on her.

She started to open her eyes when she heard voices, familiar

"Darlin," A woman's voice, a familiar southern voice that Jennifer would know anywhere "What do you want to do with her"

"Give me 20 minutes alone with her and then we'll get rid of her" Elliot said, she could almost hear the sneer in his voice

"Only 20 minutes, do you really think it'll take that long?" Sally smiled that nasty smile of her, Jennifer didn't need to open her eyes to know it

"That's funny you seemed to enjoy it last night" She could hear them kissing and it turned her stomach

"Go on," Elliot said after a few minutes and she heard a door slam and someone shake her

"Hey! Wake up!" Elliot ordered her and untied her hands

"What are you doing with me?!" Jennifer cried

"What I've wanted since you ditched me in Australia" He climbed on top of and began forcibly kissing her neck

She knew he would sexually assault her and she needed to escape somehow

He leaned over to the side dresser table, reaching for a condom when she noticed a lamp beside the bed, thinking quickly she grabbed the lamp and slammed it over Elliot's head

He collapsed on the bed, she scrambled off and ran to where August was lying

"August, we gotta go, August!" She shook him but there was no movement, his skin was grey and when she checked for a pulse, she found none "I'm sorry, son" She kissed his face and ran for the door, she pulled it open and ran into the cold night

Jennifer immediately became disoriented; she'd been in the dark for nearly 3 days but she kept running until she was sure she was far enough away from where she'd been kept.

She ran until her legs ached, until her extremities were cold and when she reached a dirt road, she slowed down her pace but still kept running

She ran until the sun came up and when she saw a house set back, with a man in a robe coming to get the morning paper

"Help me! Please!" She cried

The man looked at her bloody face, torn dress and the fact she was barefoot, he saw that this woman was clearly in trouble

"Come in please," He extended his hand, she felt relief and as soon as she reached the porch, she collapsed

"Adeline!" The man called, "What's your name?"

"My name is Jennifer," She whispered and everything went black again

**Back at the White House-ONE DAY LATER **

Leo was waiting for Jonathan's press conference in the briefing room to discuss Jennifer's disappearance, when Margaret approached him

"Leo, I have the file you asked for" She whispered "Can I ask why you wanted a file from so long ago"

"Mind your business" He said quickly and went to the hallway

"Hey Leo, what're you looking at?" One of the interns, Ginger asked

"Nothing" He closed the file

"Are you okay?"

Leo nodded and walked away, he went to his office and closed the door

He opened the file to read an auto accident report from the 1960s

"Car seemed to have lost control; the Occupants had to be extracted and the driver of the crushed vehicle died on their way to the hospital" He read out loud, "What the hell happened?"

The accident report mentioned that a small child was pinned in the backseat and that firefighters nearly missed her, she'd called out for her mother and a firefighter happened to hear her, it was lucky because moments later, the car exploded.

An examination of the car revealed that the car could have possibly been tampered with but it was impossible to tell

Attached to the car report was also an autopsy report that said Sophia Hastings Edwards was two months pregnant and that she died of massive internal trauma.

But what was most troubling was that her report said that her face was badly bruised that wasn't due to the accident and that she appeared to have a history of broken bones

"Son of a bitch beat the crap out of her," Leo was getting angry and when Margaret knocked on the door "What?"!

"There's a phone call for you, I think you'd better take it"

He picked up the phone, "Leo McGarry"

"Leo..I need your help" a voice cried

"Jennifer, oh my god" He whispered


	5. Revelations and Secrets Revealed

**PAST-Leo **

Sophia Hastings Edwards had compromised much in her life, She'd given up on love after Leo McGarry had promised to build a life with her and then joined the navy, he'd written to her after being stationed in Vietnam, he'd been killed along with his convoy and that his remains would be shipped back to Maryland as they were located

When she'd gotten the letter, she'd just found out she was pregnant and fainted, nearly losing their baby.

They'd been childhood sweethearts since The Hastings had moved to Hill-haven in Maryland after their father, Robert had been moved there when his military unit transferred him back to the states after a four year deployment in Paris.

Being military kids, Sophia and Belle had been all over the world and interacted with many children, Belle never had much interest them while Sophia spent every waking hour, making up games and playing.

Sophia had been exploring their new house and the surrounding woods when she stumbled up a tree house, curious she climbed up and was surprised to find two thin legs attached to Nike Sneakers, and a small boy with blonde hair and a black eye.

He hung down by his legs, vampire style and was surprised to find a red headed little girl; no one had ever come to his tree house before.

"Hey, there's no trespassing!" He yelled to her

"I wasn't trespassing, I just came by to say hi" She smiled and Leo felt his heart met "What happened to your eye?"

"I uh tripped" He stuttered and she knew instantly that he hadn't, someone had hit him "I'm Leo"

"Sophia, I just moved here from Paris with my sister" Sophia stuck her hand out so Leo could shake it

"Cool, I live past the river" He pointed out, he took her hand and felt electricity

"Do any other kids live around here?" Sophia asked sitting on a milk carton

"Nope Just me" He swung over the branch and landed on his feet shaking the treehouse

"Oh well, come with me" She didn't want for an answer just scrambled down the treehouse and ran back to the house, curious Leo followed her

"Nanny! I have a new friend, can he stay for lunch?" Sophia called through the screen door

"If your father says so" Their maid, Mabel said, she'd been with the girls since they were born and although Robert Hastings was tough, he was softie when it came to his girls

"It's okay, I don't have to eat lunch here" Leo tried to leave but Sophia refused to let him go

"Where's Mama and Belle" Sophia asked opening the door

"Your mother went shopping and Belle" Mabel smiled

"In the library" Sophia rolled her eyes "I'll go ask Daddy, you can go into the kitchen"

Leo nodded and went into the house, it was clearly the family was still unpacking, he instantly felt uncomfortable and wanted to leave but Sophia would be mad if he did

He sat down at the kitchen table, While Mabel cooked and whistled, she wasn't the least bit curious about this boy Sophia had dragged into the house; then again Sophia was always dragging kids over like puppies.

Leo had only been there a minute when Sophia came back, this time with a book and wearing a dress, why she'd changed from her overalls, he assumed it was a girl thing

"So why did you move to Maryland," He asked his new friend

"Who are you?" She asked without looking up

"I'm Leo McGarry, we just met" He was confused why was she acting as if they'd never met?

"No we haven't" She turned the page on a book and reached for a glass of milk on the table at the same time

Maybe she was crazy, he didn't know but he slipped off the kitchen chair and started to leave when a voiced called him "Leo, where are you going?"

He turned around and was sure he was seeing double vision; everything aside from their clothes was identical including their movements and facial expressions

Sophia smiled and he knew that she was his girl

"That's my sister, Belle"

From that moment, they were inseparable and Leo became a presence in their house, when his father became too drunk and violent, Leo would often camp out in the Hastings Living Room. He became the son the Hastings never had, Robert especially took him under his week, often taking Leo to the base and allowing him to sit in on Military classified meetings.

Nearly 8 years later, Leo had fallen deeper and deeper with Sophia, he knew everything about her and he knew that she would be the one who would be his wife, He was just waiting for the moment to ask her and the upcoming dance would be the perfect time.

In all the time He'd been with Sophia, He'd never gotten close to Belle, she never seemed interested and when he would talk to her, she often spoke through her book or she spoke as if he were the dumbest person in the world.

Until late one night, Sophia had gone to the store for her mother late one night and he was alone with Belle, Robert Hastings was overseas while their mother was preparing a big dinner for some friends, needing everyone to help her, she sent Leo upstairs to find Belle.

He went upstairs and knocked on the girls' door, Leo knew the Hastings rule about entering their bedroom, not after 8pm unless specified and they weren't allowed in the makeshift bedroom Robert Hastings had built for Leo in the basement after 9pm. He'd made the rules clear when he'd agreed to allow Leo to move in with them.

He heard the shower running down the hall and figured she must have been getting ready for the party, he waited in their bedroom and started to flip through one of Sophia's magazines when Belle, completely unaware of his presence in their bedroom wearing only a towel

"Oh sorry I didn't realize" Belle blushed when she realized Leo was there

"No I'm sorry," He stood up quickly and went around her when she suddenly reached out and grabbed him, kissing him and letting the towel drop from her body

Leo would never admit to anyone but himself but for a moment he almost gave into her but his heart knew that it wasn't right.

He pushed her away and looked at her face, ignoring her nude body "I'm sorry I can't hurt Sophia like that"

"She'll never know" Belle smiled seductively

"How could you hurt your twin like that?" Leo didn't want to think that Belle was that manipulative

"What she doesn't know won't kill her"

"But I will" Leo left the room and went outside, he had to tell Sophia what happened but he was sure she would get angry at both of them

She was just coming up the driveway when he raced out to meet her, he grabbed her and kissed her hard, and causing her to drop the grocery bags she was carrying

"Wow what's gotten into you?" She asked when he pulled back

"I just love you so much, Let's get married" He swung her around

"What! We can't get married!" She was excited that he was proposing but it was happening all so fast "We're barely 16!"

"So?, We can do anything we want, Don't you want to be with me?" He studied her face

"More than anything in the world" Sophia admitted

"Then let's do it, we'll tell everyone we're getting ice cream and we'll sneak off, after we're married, we'll come back and tell everyone, they'll be so happy for us, Come on Soph!" Leo was never more serious about anything in his life "We'll get a house in the country with a picket fence, maybe a dog and lots of babies!"

"Babies?" She smiled "how many?"

"Dozens, we'll be overrun by babies!" Leo kissed her again "So will you marry me?!"

"Yes! Let's get married!" Sophia yelled and he swung her around

"Baby, this is the best moment of my life, let's go!" He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the car

"Wait, let me go pack a bag and we'll go!" Sophia smiled and went into the house

"God Forgive me" Leo puffed out his breath

**PRESENT-PAST-Jennifer 80 hours missing **

Jonathan was sitting in the front seat of Air-force one listening to an agent telling him about the recovery of his wife.

"As far as we can tell, she walked about five miles to a local doctor's house, she collapsed from dehydration, cuts, bruises and contusions, the Doctor attempted to stabilize her but she crashed and had a minor seizure, she was brought back and the Doctor's wife called 911, from there it was established who she was although the doctor was hesitant to release that information until she was brought to the hospital and checked out, Their holding her for a few days for observation."

"And My Son" Jonathan's voice cracked

"I'm sorry, Sir we found his body dumped in the woods just off the inter-state but the coroner said he'd died hours before"

"Any indication of who did this?" Jonathan struggled not to cry

"We're working on that, based on the First Lady's footprints we believe its tracked back to a cabin in the woods but we've got the elements and nightfall working against us. We'll try again in the morning. "The Agent said

Jonathan nodded as the plane landed on the roof of the Hospital; He was whisked down the stairs and into a VIP lounge where a doctor was waiting

"Mr. President, I'm Dr. Thomas I was on-call when your wife was brought in and I must say for someone who suffered such a traumatic experience, she's got minimal injuries, what we're most concerned with is the dehydration and her exposure to the elements, She's definitely a fighter"

"That I know," Jonathan smiled "Can I see her"

"Absolutely" The doctor showed Jonathan to Jennifer's room, where she was just coming out of the bathroom

"Oh Doctor, I was wondering if it's possible for me to go home now," She wanted to go home desperately, she wanted to see her girls and Jonathan, who was trailing behind the doctor, she didn't see him at first "Oh Darling!"

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that!" Jonathan grabbed her and held on just making sure she was real, that he was dreaming, he sent up silent thanks that she was alright and that she was coming home.

"Where are the girls?" She asked noticed he was alone

"Home," He was gripping her hard and she wanted him to step back, she felt dirty and uncomfortable

"Ma'am, I'd like you to stay here tonight please just for some observation" The Doctor asked

"Please, I haven't seen my girls and I would feel better at home," She begged

"Alright, if you promise to check in tomorrow and that the first sign of dizziness, you come in" The doctor nodded and left

"Darling, As much as I want you home I want you to be healthy, please stay here at least for the night, I'll stay right here with you"

"I want to go HOME!" She yelled, "Please,"

Jonathan knew that she was exhausted and arguing was a waste, he would stand watch over her to make sure she was okay.

Before leaving the hospital, she was given a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, when she'd arrived at the hospital wearing the dress that Elliot and Sally had put her in had been taken as evidence.

She made sure every inch of her body was covered and that although Jonathan was holding her hand, he kept a distance. She would never admit to anyone but she was scared of him, scared of how if he saw her body, the bruises, the cuts that he would stop loving her because she wasn't the same person she was less than 5 days ago.

He was a passionate person and she was too but now she was devoid of that, she wasn't even sure she could handle sex with him.

He held her hand in the limo and while they drove back to the White House, he kissed her hand

"When your all better and we've put this behind us, Maybe we can talk about having another baby, it'll be nice to have a boy"

"How can you say that to me when your son just died?" She hissed

"I didn't mean a replacement for August, I loved him and I'm sorry he's gone, he was a good boy"

"I don't want any more kids" She stared out the window

They didn't speak until they were back in the residence, she walked in so afraid like she would be dragged out again

"Where are Sophie and Tess" Jennifer demanded to know

"Probably asleep, it's very late" Jonathan answered, he was tired very tired and he understood why she was so angry at him, it was his fault and he was more than willing to take responsibility for it

"I'm going to take a bath," She said going into the bathroom, she turned on the water and without even realizing it, sat down in the tub with her clothes

Jonathan got her pajamas out and called down for a snack, she must have been starving, and he pulled back the sheets on their bed, making it nice so she would be comfortable to sleep

He was waiting for her when he noticed that the water was still running but she wasn't making any noise, he went to the door and knocked but no answer, he looked down and saw that water was coming under the doorway

"Darling, I'm opening the door" he called, he turned the knob and was relieved to find out she'd hadn't locked it.

She was sitting there rocking back and forth, silently crying and

"Darling, what's the matter?" He dropped to his knees beside the tub, turning off the water

"I can't do this, I can't breathe, hold me please" She quietly begged

"Let's get you washed up and put you to bed"

"I can't, I can't move"

He didn't say a word, just undressed her and then climbed into the tub with her, it didn't matter was fully dressed himself

Jonathan had never seen such bruising on a person, her entire back was black and blue, her rib cage showed what looked like handprints and her beautiful red hair was caked in dirt

He scrubbed her skull like he would wash one of the babies, and she never made a sound, at one point he was sure she'd fallen asleep but when he leaned over her shoulder, he could see she was staring at the opposite wall like she could burn a hole through it with her eyes.

Jonathan cleaned her up as best he could, he was afraid if he stood her up or jostled her in anyway, and she'd have a complete melt down.

"Can you stand up for me?" He asked

She stepped out of the tub and he dried her off, he felt like he was giving Freeway Jr a bath.

He wrapped her in a towel, and brought her out to their bedroom where the snack he'd ordered had arrived.

He put on her nightgown, laid her in their bed and brought her a snack, she shook her no and he did what he did when one of the girls would refuse to eat, he pried open her mouth and forced her to eat.

When he was satisfied she'd eaten and drank enough, he laid her down and went to turn off the light

"Please, Don't" She said so quietly he almost missed it

"I'll leave them on," He laid down beside her, she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep

He decided that for the moment, he would stay awake.

He had a feeling it would be a long night.

**PRESENT**

Belle's arrival couldn't have come at a worse time, not only was Jonathan supposed to go out of town for several days for a Conference, but Jennifer had been scheduled to on her own trip to New York to speak at a Women's Convention.

They'd been planning on having their Nanny come along with Jennifer to take care of the girls but when she up and quit one day, it left them in the lurch

"What are we going to do" Jennifer was sitting on the floor playing with the girls in the Oval Office "I can't take them with me, they'll go crazy having to sit around a convention hall for hours"

"And I can't watch them plus work with The UN Delegates, this is an important conference, we could make an actual peace brokerage, why did she quit?" Jonathan was reading a file

"Something about it's not her responsibility to raise our children, I have no idea but clearly she wasn't ready to handle our babies!" She made faces at the girls

"We have an option but you're not going to like it," Jonathan smiled evilly

"I'm not leaving my angels with that woman, she has never been around kids and I'd be afraid we come to find them eaten like Hansel and Gretel"

"She's not that bad, besides we're in a bind"

"What about Charlie, he loves the girls"

"Charlie's coming with me; we're really out of options, Darling"

"Fine but one hair out of place on either of their heads and we're going to become of those couples who has a sex-less marriage" She threatened and stood up, picking up each of the girls, She left the Oval but not before Jonathan yelled out

"You'd never follow through on that one! You love it too much!"

"Mr. President, the Secretary of Defense is waiting for you in the Hallway," Margaret said when the door to the Oval opened

Jonathan blushed hard

Upstairs in the private study, Belle was going over some medical records when Jennifer came in with the girls

"Aunt Belle," She started to say but then "You know, I'll figure something out, never mind"

"Speak, Child, you wanted something" Belle was her usual cold self

"I was going to ask you to watch the girls but I can see you don't really want to so I'll figure something" Jennifer watched as Tess crawled to Belle's chair and tugged on her shirt

"Hello Small one" Belle picked her up and hugged her hard "I'll watch them, if that's the only option"

Jennifer saw their interaction and for a moment she was jealous, had Belle ever loved her that way? Why she so hard to love? What was so different about Jennifer and the way she handled the girls.

Jennifer picked up the girls and started to leave the room "Thank You Aunt Belle"

Just as she was leaving, Leo came in nearly knocking her over "I'm sorry Ma'am I didn't see you there"

"It's alright Leo is everything all right?" She asked

"its fine" He said "I just need to speak to Belle" He nodded his head and closed the door behind him

Curiously, she put her ear to the door and heard them speaking quickly

"I've been looking into Sophie's accident and I think her car was tampered with"

"Leo, it's been nearly 35 years, why are you looking into this now?" Belle asked, her sister's death was something she never wanted to speak about

"I was curious because she was a good driver you know it I know it, there was no way she would drive that fast in a rainstorm with Jennifer in the backseat without reasoning and I think it has something to do with whatever Stephen was into"

"Stephen was a good man, he would never put them in harm's way"

"But what if he found out that Jennifer wasn't his, that he went crazy angry and when he tried to prevent Sophie from leaving, they fought and she got hurt," he put a file in front of Belle "She panicked and drove anywhere to get away from him"

"Broken Bones, oh my god, why didn't she come to me"

"The same reason she never told you about Jennifer, she remembered the pain and anger she had when you ruined our elopement"

"I was a kid!"

"You had your old man ship me off!"

Jennifer had heard enough and pushed open the door

"Daddy wasn't my real father?" She had tears streaming down her face

"Oh Baby, I didn't want you to find out this way" Leo reached out for her and she pushed him away

"I never want to see either of you again!" She slammed the door and ran down to their bedroom, throwing herself on the bed she felt like a teenager all over again


	6. Love that'll Last FOR Now

**Past- Leo & Sophie**

After leaving Haven-Hill when Leo proposed, they drove for hours, trying to find a chapel but because it was so late, no chapel would accept them until the morning and by the time they found a motel room, it had started to rain heavily.

Running into the lobby, Leo rang the bell while Sophie tried to dry her long red hair off

"I can't believe we're doing this" She smiled, she was excited but nervous.

"We may not if we can't get a room" Leo was getting tired, he'd been driving nervously all the way from Haven-Hill, paranoid any moment he would be pulled over and arrested.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sophie asked, maybe he was reconsidering, it was a big decision to jump into marriage.

Leo smiled and pulled her close, "Of course I am, we'll have a great life together"

"Can I help you?" A Man came to the front desk

"Yes, we'd like a room please" Leo answered, pulling out a wad of cash in his pocket

"its 50 dollars a night" the Man answered

"That's a lot of money, maybe we should go someplace else" Sophie suggested just as a newscast came on the TV next to the counter

"Next the search for missing Sophie Abigail Hastings continues, Miss Hastings disappeared yesterday, it's believed to that she was taken across state lines by an unknown man but so far, no ransom has been asked. Police ask if you've seen her to call them immediately" The newscaster said

"Oh No !" Sophie rushed out of the hotel lobby and waited outside, the Motel manager looked at Leo curiously

"Wedding night Jitters" He smiled and took the motel key.

The Motel Manager became suspicious but he didn't want to jump the gun in the assumption that the red haired girl on TV and Sophie were the same.

Leo left the hotel lobby and found Sophie nervously pacing back and forth

"Are you sure you want to do this?, We can jump in the car right now and go home"

"No, I'm sure I want to do this" Sophie was becoming uneasy, maybe she shouldn't do this. After all, she was still a child of 17.

They held hands to their motel room and when they opened the door, they saw right away this wasn't going to be the pre-perfect honeymoon they'd always envisioned.

The room was dark and dingy and Leo was pretty sure that the last time someone took a vacuum to the carpet, FDR had been president.

They walked into the room and sat down on the bed, cautiously back to back

"This is it" Leo said

Although they'd made out a few times, they'd never come close enough to making love and they were both nervous.

They sat in silence; Sophie was wondering if it would be rude to run to the motel lobby and calling her Daddy to pick her up when Leo spoke up

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She suddenly got nerve and stood up, unzipped her sweatshirt and lowered her jeans, climbing into the bed, she hoped to god at least the sheets had been changed.

Leo took his own clothes off and climbed into the bed beside her.

He kissed her neck and ran his fingers along her bra hem and over her breasts, pushing down the straps and using his other hand, he pushed down her panties and began massaging her, she at first was uncomfortable and it hurt but soon it began to feel good and she wanted more.

There was no foreplay and she wasn't sure exactly what she was doing but when Leo pushed himself into her and she felt a rush of adrenaline, she suddenly felt more alive in her 17 years of life than she'd ever felt before.

It didn't last long but she would always remember as the night she conceived her daughter.

After a few more hours of making love, they fell asleep, more soundly than they had ever had at the Hastings house.

It was the banging of a door that woke them up.

"Did you order breakfast?" Sophie asked with her eyes closed

"No, it's probably the health department to tell us this place has been condemned" Leo laughed and kissed her head, he wrapped the blanket from on top of the bed around his waist and went to the door.

Suddenly the room erupted into chaos; the Police as soon as Leo opened the door, barged in and began shouting questions. Asking who she was and what he'd done to her, did he take her across stateliness against her will?

Leo was cuffed with the blanket still wrapped around his waist but they allowed Sophie to get dressed quickly, she able to get his clothes before they were escorted out of the motel.

They were brought to the police station and were told to wait on a long bench , it wasn't long before Robert and Amelia arrived with Belle following behind them

"My baby ! Are you alright?!" Amelia cried grabbing Sophie into a tight hug and pulling her up

"Mama, I'm fine, please why are we here?!" Sophie was so embarrassed; first the police had seen her naked and now her parents were going to cause a scene.

"Son of a bitch, I brought you into my family and treated you like one of my own children and this is how you repay me, kidnapping my daughter!?" Robert Hastings punched Leo in the face

"He didn't kidnap me! We were getting married" Sophie rushed to Leo, who was on the floor in agony

"You are not ready to be married" Robert Hastings demanded "You are coming home, now!"

"No Daddy! I love him" Sophie cried

"Mr. Hastings, If you'd like to make a statement" a Police Officer interrupted

Robert nodded and left the four of them in the hallway, Belle hung back while everything was going on and Sophie noticed that her usual chatty sister wasn't saying anything

"You told them, didn't you?! You promised you wouldn't say anything!" Sophie lunged for her twin and they toppled over

"I didn't, I swear" Belle tried to deflect the blows but Sophie unleashed all her fury

"You liar! I know you were jealous! I can't believe I trusted you!" Sophie was pulled off of Belle by two police officers "I never want to see you again!"

Robert Hastings returned to find his daughters, one softly crying on the ground while the other being restrained "What is going on here!?"

"Robert, do something!" Amelia shouted "Girls! Enough!"

"STOP!" Robert commanded "Sophie, Belle let's go!"

"But ,what about Leo?" Sophie looked at the man she loved, only hours ago she'd been so happy in that dingy bed with him "I'm not leaving without him"

"I've made other arrangements for Leo, he'll be fine" Robert took Sophie's arm and led her out of the police station

"I'm not going home with her," Sophie was adamant, her sister ruined the best thing that had ever happened to her and she would make her twin pay one way or the other.

"You don't have a choice, you are a minor until you are 18 years old" Robert Hastings said

"I hate you" She said to both of her parents and Belle before stomping off to the car to go back to Haven-Hill.

**PRESENT DAY**

**A week since the recovery of the First Lady – Jonathan & Jennifer**

**The Day August Stephanos Funeral**

Making the arrangements for the son he barely knew was the hardest thing Jonathan would ever do, he knew that of all the moments he would have in his life, this would be the most defining and humbling. His Son would receive the best funeral possible, At First he wanted Jennifer in on all the details but she'd refused to get out of bed and would cry at the slightest mention of August's name.

She was even refusing to see the girls and only when he would bring them to her, would she sit up and play with them before giving them back to their father and going back to sleep.

She'd lost so much weight; her body which Jonathan had always claimed to be beautiful was now non-existent, the only way she would eat was if he fed her like one of the babies. He was bending over backwards for her, neglecting his duties as President but she refused to acknowledge and kept insisting he go back to the Oval Office and leave her alone, she would heal in her own way and that he was making her nuts . He guessed he should have been angry with her but he was angry more at at himself for bringing her to a place where'd she gotten hurt, where she'd been violated, he knew from the doctors reported she hadn't been sexually assaulted but had come dangerously close.

When he did go to the Office and would come back to the residence, he would find her in the same position he'd left her in.

"Darling, you have to get dressed" he whispered in her ear, startling her

"Where? Jonathan, I'm so sleepy please" she opened one eye and wasn't surprised that he was laying on top of her to get her attention, it was a move he'd often used back in LA when she would fall asleep on the bed writing but usually it lead to them making love.

"We have to go soon to the church" He kissed her lips, as a reflect she moved her hands behind his head and kissed him deeply back

"Why the church" She was starting to give into the sensations her body was feeling, maybe she could make love again without hesitation

"For August's funeral" he said kissing her neck

"Get off me," She hissed furious that he would instigate love making to get her there

"Please Darling, I just want to get through this in one piece" He slid off her and onto his side of the bed

"I'm not going," She went to the dressing table and began brushing her hair, which hadn't been washed since that day in the bathtub

"Please, He was our son" Jonathan sighed in frustration

"No He was your son." She hated even saying the words and as she said them, tears began pouring down her face

Jonathan climbed off the bed and sat in front of her "Tell me why you cry"

"No" She started to get up but he pushed her back down into the chair, he'd never been forceful with her before

"Talk to me" He said his blue eyes full of concern

"I can't, please" She begged

"We've always been honest with each other, we've never let anything get in the way of each other and I don't want us to start because you won't speak to me, if you give me a reason, a good reason why, maybe I'll go by myself"

She took a deep breath and said "I don't remember much, I remember making the basket and standing on the sidelines. Sophie and Hanna were in the stands, I remember bringing Sophie down for some press pictures and then I remember talking to a referee about a call and next thing I know, the whole room shakes and something hitting me in the head. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't think about anything except you. Your face was all I saw and it scared me"

"Why did it scare you?"

"I have two children, shouldn't have I been thinking of them?!" She was nearly shrieking

"Darling, when I got shot, you were all I could think of. I didn't even remember the girls and that's fine because that tells me we knew that they would be safe no matter what"

"You're sweet to make up crap for me" She sniffled "I'm going back to bed"

"Please, I need you here I know I said I'd give you a pass but it's going to be hard and besides it would get the Press off the South Lawn and give us some peace" Jonathan put his hand on her face

"I can't, please" She begged

"Jennifer Edwards Hart, Get up, into that Shower, get yourself dressed and let's go!" He didn't like he had to be harsh with her but time was running out

She set her Jaw firmly and walked into the bathroom, he waited a few minutes until he heard the water running, figuring she might do something crazy. He pulled her dress off the hanger and went into the bathroom.

She had quickly washed her hair and was sitting on the edge of the tub, staring at the water going down the drain

"I don't know how I can keep this up" She whispered "I want to go home"

"We are Home, Darling"

"I mean to California"

**_PRESENT TIME_**

Jonathan wasn't sure what he had walked into but the look of horror on both Leo and Belle's face told him that something awful had happened and when he found his wife, hysterically sobbing he knew that she found out about Stephen not being her biological father.

He tried to calm her down but she refused to listen, she'd been betrayed and she wasn't open to reasoning. At One Point, She'd gotten up and nearly knocked him over with determination, wiped her eyes, found Leo and Belle still in the private study talking furiously

"I'm leaving for New York with my children, when I come back. I want you both gone and I never want to speak to either of you again. You are no longer apart of this administration or my family" She turned and Left but not before adding "I trusted you and this is what you've done to me"

After she left to pack the girls up, Jonathan came into the Study and said quietly "I'm hoping that she'll change her mind but I do think its best that for the time being you both are gone when she comes back, she's been through hell and I won't have her in anymore pain"

"Jonathan, we never expected her to find out this way," Belle said quietly

"There was never a right time" Leo said

"You had 35 years to tell her and plenty of opportunities, you know, growing up in the Orphanage it gives you plenty of time to wonder who your birth parents are and why you were dumped off. I would hope that whatever the reason you two had for this, it been damn good." Jonathan left them.

"I have to go!" Belle suddenly stood up and march toward the door

"To where?! " Leo was torn between devastated that his daughter was so angry at him and wanting to kill Belle for forcing him to reveal the truth.

"I can't tell you, I have to go" Belle was panicking; he recognized it from when they were teenagers and knew instantly she was hiding something.

He knew that she wouldn't tell him; whatever she was hiding had to be huge

He decided to follow her.

She drove for about two hours outside Washington to a medical center. It looked like a cottage and for a second Leo thought it might be a lover of Belle's but the sign outside said," Crestview Hospital and Recovery Center"

He watched as Belle parked her rental car, went to the Lobby and spoke to the person behind the desk, she was given a badge and signed in.

Leo waited a few minutes before going in

"Excuse me, I was looking for my friend who just came in, Belle Hastings" He asked the person

"I'm sorry, Sir but visiting hours don't begin until 6am" The woman told him

"But you let Belle in,"

"Ms. Hastings has special permission," The woman wouldn't budge an inch if the whole building came down on her head, just then her phone ran and she turned back to answer it, seeing an opportunity he bolted down the hallway.

Leo wasn't sure what he was looking and if he was even headed in the right direction until he saw Belle open a heavy door and sit down.

He put his ear to the door like Jennifer had hours earlier and listened.

"I can't do this anymore! We have to tell her!" Belle spoke quickly and furiously

"Please, Belle she wouldn't understand," a familiar voice spoke

"She's a big girl, she'll understand. This has been harder on her than I thought, Jennifer needs to know!" Belle had been keeping this a secret and it was killing her.

"That her mother's been in hiding for 32 years, that she's spent every day since the night of the accident wishing she'd made the right decision?! How could I do that to her? Its bad enough Stephen gave her up but now, this would kill her. Besides I wouldn't fit into her life, she's got Jonathan and the girls."

"Jennifer knows, "Belle said "She knows Stephen isn't her father"

"Belle, what did you do?"

"She's a smart woman; she was bound to figure it out eventually." Belle had barely finished the sentence when a gasp from behind her was audible

"You're Alive?!" Leo couldn't believe it, the very same girl he'd run away with all those years ago and grieved for his entire adult life was standing in front of him except her once beautiful face was now scarred.


	7. Tell me why

**PAST:**

Sophie met Stephen Edwards by accident, she'd been walking home from the college where she was taking classes before her baby was born when he jumped a red light and tapped her with the front end of his car.

She bounced off the front end of his car and landed on the curb, she was bleeding from the head and had a broken arm but her main concern was the baby, she was barely two months pregnant.

Sophie supposed she'd been distracted, she was alone and having a baby, her fiancée had been shipped off and killed or so she was told. She didn't know what to believe. Her heart told her he was alive and coming back to her, her instincts saying she needed to figure out a plan for her and her baby.

Although the Hastings weren't thrilled about their daughter being unwed and pregnant, they didn't want to be responsible for kicking her out so they made an arrangement, as long she stayed and finished school, they would take care of all the things the baby would need.

Things had grown cold in the Hastings home, Sophie refused to acknowledge her twin's existence going so far as to move into Leo's old room and anytime Belle would attempt to speak to her, Sophie would look right through her.

She was devastated at her twin's actions and it wasn't going to be easy to forgive, she told herself that it might change after the baby was born.

Stephen picked her up and drove her to the University Hospital where she spend the night, waking up she noticed he never left her side. She was touched and soon began to date him but she never told him about her baby.

He was a very handsome boy, with red hair and dark brown eyes, he was tall and athletic. She found herself consumed with him and soon, she'd moved into his small apartment after only a month and when they began having sex, she still didn't tell him about the baby, she supposed she should have but things were moving so fast she felt like she couldn't.

She faked finding out about her pregnancy and when she told him that she was, he was so excited, he wanted a daughter and then hopefully a son, they would have lots of kids but first they would get married.

Before the baby was born

Instead of eloping again, this time she had the perfect wedding with her family present and a beautiful white maternity dress with a long veil, the ceremony was short and there would be no time for a honeymoon.

Jennifer was born on a cold November day, her arrival explained by Sophia as being severely overdue and since Fathers weren't allow in the delivery room, her only concern was that Jennifer be born with Leo's blondish hair and blue eyes but she'd been born with red hair and brown eyes.

The day after Jennifer had been born, while Stephen was admiring his new daughter, Sophie wrote the letter explaining to Leo about Jennifer but had no intention of mailing the letter.

In fact she forgot about it.

It was soon after Jennifer's birth, that Stephen began acting strange, erratic, he would demand to know Sophie's every move and whom she'd been in contact with and soon he began to limit her contact with everyone including Amelia and Robert Hastings.

He was paranoid and she didn't understand why. Sophie became afraid for herself and the baby.

Violent arguments would erupt over little things and a few times, he cracked her in the face and when she was angry enough, she would throw objects, they had a volatile relationship, and Sophie knew they couldn't go on like this much longer.

And then she found out she was pregnant again.

**PRESENT Jonathan and Jennifer **

Jennifer had basically fled in anger from the White House to get away from Leo and Belle, taking the girls with her and the new nanny, she tried to distract herself but found each moment that wasn't wrapped up in her girls, she would get angry.

At the Conference for Women in media, she used it to make a point that the constant lies were the reason women were being forced back into the 1900s and becoming oppressed by male dominance and that they needed to break free from the shackles. She'd never thought she'd be so incensed on one topic but with everything going on, She was feeling that she could rip the libido off of any man who came within a 100 yards of her

Jennifer came back to the Hotel room, she wanted to take a long shower and just relax, and she would play with her girls who were getting so big.

But when she got to the hotel room, a large box was in her hotel room and the girls were gone, the new Nanny must have taken to her room for the night.

There was no tag on the box and Jennifer figured after her bath, when she was done eating she would open it and see what was inside.

Except the box was moving, something was inside and she was afraid, just before she could scream for help

Jonathan popped out and threw glitter all over her "Surprise!"

She felt the room go black and felt the carpet under her head

"Darling, Darling!" a voice was calling her, she suddenly realized she wasn't on the floor anymore, she'd been moved to the couch "Darling!"

"Oh my god, what happened?!" She started to sit up but the pain in her head made it difficult

"I tried to surprise you but uh it backfired" He blushed

"When did you get here?, Where are your agents?"

"I made a deal with the guys, they could have half a day off and let me surprise you"

"Isn't that dangerous?" She smiled

"I'm not worried although Cyrus said if I wasn't back at Camp David tomorrow morning so we only have a few hours" He began playing with the buttons on her shirt "Why the hell isn't this working"

"Darling their decorative," She kissed him and pulled it over her head "Wait, where are the girls?"

"8 floors down" He kissed her neck then pushed her back into the couch "Let's not waste what little time we have on chitchat"

"I love it when you take control" She laughed

"Speaking of drawers, hold onto yours" he climbed on top of her and for a second, she felt a moment of panic but it didn't last because she knew Jonathan would never hurt her.

Jennifer was finally in a place where she could be comfortable making love again and she felt herself melt into Jonathan's skin, she kissed his neck and let her hands explore his body, she let her hands dip underneath his pants feeling the tip of his spine, just above the scar from the shooting

He somehow managed to unbutton her skirt and was trying to unhook her bra without much luck

"Sit back" She said while he unbuckled his pants, there wasn't much room for them to move "Darling, we can't stay here"

"Your right, C'mon" He held his pants up with one hand and took her hand in the other but suddenly as she climbed into the cold sheets, he disappeared for a few minutes and came back with various items in his arms

"What is that about" She laughed

"Just something I think we'll both have a little fun with" he set the items down, he had peanut butter, a piece of water melon and a brush

He climbed into bed with the brush and the water melon, laying back on the pillow, she smiled as if she had a secret and let him work, he dribbled the water melon juice from her breasts down to her navel

"What are you writing" She asked curiously

"I'm marking my territory" he was so serious and working so hard and suddenly his lips were all over her body, drinking up the melon juice

He was driving her nuts and she wanted him desperately, he maneuvered his body so that he covered hers and slipped inside her, pushing gently, he found her sweet spot that made her go crazy and somehow manipulating his fingers as well as his penis inside her and nearly drove her off the bed in a frenzied moment, slowly at first then faster and faster until she was screaming his name and begging him to stop, her entire body exploded and when she did, he removed his fingers and licked her making her even crazier but suddenly stopped and reached for the peanut butter, using his free hand he scooped some out and used it as a trail to her breasts then her lips making a sort of Peanut Butter Sandwich of their bodies.

They kissed for what seemed like hours and continued making love until they fell asleep together.

He woke up first and watched her sleeping, he wanted to make the moment last as long as possible but his cell phone woke her up

Using his Facetime and tilting the screen so it wouldn't be obvious that they were both nude and sticky from sex.

It was Cyrus

"Mr. President, we have a situation a military plane carrying explosives has gone missing, satellites have lost the signal and we fear that these man have been taken hostage."

"Alright, Gather the Intel together and I'll be out on the first flight to DC as soon as possible" Jonathan became concerned

"There's another situation that needs to be dealt with, Sir" Cyrus didn't want to be the one to tell them but it was important "We have reason to believe a member of your staff has been investigating a member of B-6-13 that could possible create an international scandal and that violates national security as well"

"Do we have a clue who it could be" Jonathan asked, only a select few knew about B-6-13 and whoever was opening this investigation was inviting trouble for all of them

"Yes Sir but it's best to discuss this when you get back to DC" Cyrus hung up

"What's B-6-13?" Jennifer asked

"I'm sorry Darling I wish I could tell you but I can't" Jonathan got up and went to the shower

She went in after him and as the water pounded down on them she wrapped her arms around his waist "Please tell me"

"This doesn't leave this show but B6-13 is an underground CIA organization who main purpose is to torture, kill, and assassinate any threat to the United States and protect the Republic from ruin. They specialize in killing those who have sold secrets to the United States to foreign agents or countries."

"Oh my god" Jennifer stunned, she knew that there a secret society of CIA agents that killed people for information but didn't realize it was a specific title to it "An danger we in danger?"

"No yet but we could be, but something doesn't make sense and that bothers me"

"What's That Darling," She began to wash her hair

"The Odd thing is that it hasn't been called B6-13 since the 1970s"

**PRESENT TIME LEO& SOPHIE**

Leo was stunned to find out that the woman he'd almost married, the mother of the daughter who currently wasn't speaking to him and that had supposedly died in a car accident was standing right in front of him.

And that Belle Hastings had known about it all along and had never told their daughter.

He studied the face of Sophie Hastings, she definitely looked like Belle except for her hair was darker and knotted back. She still had the same personality that she'd had when she was 17 years old

And her once beautiful face was scarred badly, down the right side as if she'd been caught in a fire ball.

"How is this possible?" Leo whispered

"What are you doing here?!" Sophie demanded to know "Belle, did tell him?!"

"I swear I would never betray you" Belle was furious but relieved to have someone finally in on the secret she'd been keeping for so long

"Your supposed to be dead!" Leo was stunned and he was pretty sure he was having a heart attack

"For all intents and purposes I am, no one can know I'm alive!" Sophie began to panic "I can't stay here, I've been compromised, Belle, help me pack!"

"No one's going anywhere until I find out what the hell's going on!" Leo sat down in a chair across from her, studying the scars, her voice wasn't damaged it was still strong and beautiful to him

"There's nothing to tell!" Sophie began rushing around the room, he noticed for the first time that it wasn't the average hospital room, that it had been converted to a mini apartment with chairs, books and furniture that he recognized from the Hastings old Living Room, there was even a fire place but it wasn't lit and next to the bed was a large book shelf and above it was a collage full of pictures of Jennifer from her grammar school days, to the achievements she had in High School and College, her books that she'd had published and then the wedding announcement for her and Jonathan, He read it quickly "Belle Hastings announces her niece, Jennifer Charlotte Edwards to be Married to Jonathan Charles Hart, Son of Max Brennan on May the 15 at 1pm in California" then there was various pictures of Jennifer pregnant and on the campaign trail and then the Newspaper article announcing the birth of Sophia and Tess with a large caption "First Babies nearly born in Capital Building" but it wasn't just the articles that caught his eye, it was the personal pictures that couldn't have come from a magazine or tabloid

"How have you managed to stay hidden for so long?" Leo was amazed, That Belle had done a better job of witness protection could ever do

"Everyone assumed I died in the car wreck and when I was brought here, because I didn't have ID The nurses gave me a new Identification as Vivian Lakehouse," Sophie began throwing things in a suitcase

"How did Belle find you?" He asked overlooking the fact Belle was sitting next to time

"They ran her fingers print through the computer database and when it came back as mine, I took a chance"

"What happened the night of the accident?" Leo had been curious for years and now was his opportunity

"I can't discuss that ," Sophie paused then said quietly "I wasn't meant to be in that car"


End file.
